Concrete Angel
by 5t4c3y
Summary: While on a case, Lindsay finds it a bit hard to deal with, luckily Danny’s there to help.


**A/N: Hi guys. This is just a little one-shot, with a big meaning. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Warning: Contains mention of Child Abuse **

**Summary: While on a case, Lindsay finds it a bit hard to deal with, luckily Danny's there to help. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
__Nobody knows what she's holding back  
__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
__She hides the bruises with the linen and lace. _

It had happened today again, but yet, that was no surprise. It happened everyday…every night. Nothing changed, and it never would. Not for Hailie Collins anyway. Every morning, she would walk to school, always carrying her lunch. The one that the 5 year old would have to make herself. The bruises on her knee's would be partly covered by her dirty pink dress. The same dress she wore the past two days.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
__Sometimes wish she was never born _

Hailie sat at the back of her class, her face buried in a book as she heard the other pupils talk about her.

"She always wears the same dress." Said one of the little girls at the front "Doesn't her Mommy and Daddy want her to have nice clothes?"

That's something that had crossed Hailie's teachers mind. Miss Connors always wanted to know what was going on in the little girls life, and all she had to do was ask. But she never did.

_Through the wind and the rain  
__she stands hard as a stone  
__In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings,  
__And she flies to a place,  
__where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel _

All Hailie wanted to do was escape. Escape from the prison that her parents had created for her. She prayed that she would be blessed with wings, so she could fly far, far away. She wanted to fly to a place where she was loved. But that prayer never happened.

Though her parents would hurt her, and make her stand out side for hours on end when it was raining and the winds were picking up, Hailie always stood tall. Tall like a statue. She only wished that things would change, but it was soon too late.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
__The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
__When morning comes it'll be too late _

_Through the wind and the rain  
__she stands hard as a stone  
__In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings,  
__And she flies to a place,  
__where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

* * *

Lindsay stood in Hailie's room, looking at her belongings. A small bed. A tatty old rag doll, and a very small selection of clothes. She felt tears in her eye's as flashbacks filled her head.

_"Daddy, no!" cried Lindsay, running for her room "Please, Mommy, Daddy! Why are you doing this!?" _

_They entered the room, and shut the door behind them. They stayed there for hours, the sound of Lindsay's cries filling the silent house, and then silence…until the next night. _

Lindsay wiped the tears from her eyes, just as Danny entered the room.

"Peyton's pronounced COD…" he said softly, coming to stand beside her

"And?" asked Lindsay, not really wanting to know the truth.

"Beaten to death." Said Danny, taking his glasses off and putting them in his pocket "Time to go talk to the parents."

Lindsay nodded, and slowly followed Danny out into the hall, where Hailie's parents stood. There wasn't a tear in their eye's, and the didn't show any signs of grief. That was enough to make Lindsay flip out.

"What the hell did you do to her you Bastards!" she cried, punching Hailie's father on the chest and pushing her mother "She was 5 years old! What type of sick Son of a bitches are you!? How could you take her life! How!!?"

Danny grabbed her by the waist as she went for them again, and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Let go of me!" she cried, trying to push him away "Leave me alone!"

Danny stood his ground, and just held her in his arms as she lost it. Her tears were falling onto his blue shirt, causing a wet patch.

"Shh." He said, stroking her hair as they both fell to the ground "It's ok. Everything will be ok."

Lindsay just looked up at him.

"Not for Hailie it won't."

* * *

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
__An angel girl with an upturned face  
__Her name is written on a polished rock  
__A broken heart that the world forgot _

Lindsay slowly trudged through the grave yard. She was wearing a plain black dress that came just below her knee, black heels and a rather large black duffle coat. Tears were burning her eyes as she saw the newly made headstone, and what it read:

**Hailie Collins **

**2002 – 2007 **

**Taken from us far too young **

Lindsay walked up to the grave. It was in a very secluded area, surrounded by gorgeous green trees and beautiful colourful flowers. Her headstone was a concrete angel, holding a scroll. It reminded her so much of the little girl.

Lindsay knelt down by the headstone, and did the only thing she could. He began to talk.

"Hi Hailie." She began "My name is Lindsay, and…I'm so sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

She began to cry again, and was oblivious to Danny walking up beside her.

"We got them." She continued "Your parents will never hurt another person again…Not if I have anything to say about it. Ok? I came here to tell you something. When I was 7, my parents hurt me, really, really badly, and I was never as strong as you. I couldn't hold something that big in. I told, and…I paid dearly for it."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, so, he made his presence known by kneeling down next to his country girl. She just turned to look at him, and gave a week smile, then she turned back to Hailie's grave.

"I want to give you something. Something that someone once gave me." She said, fishing around in the coats pocket.

She pulled out a sliver necklace, that had an angel pendant on it.

"You keep this."

Lindsay dug a little hole at the bottom of the headstone, and dropped the necklace in, covering it back up once she was done.

"You keep this angel." She whispered.

* * *

Danny pulled Lindsay into a hug, and held her there for what seemed like for hours. He loved her so much, and hated seeing her like this. They had been married for nearly 2 years, and not once, had she ever mentioned about being abused as a child.

"Promise me one thing Danny." Said Lindsay after a while

"Anything." He said

"Never let anything happen to our baby."

With that, she placed her hand on her pregnant belly, Danny placing his on top.

"Never." He said

_Through the wind and the rain  
__she stands hard as a stone  
__In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings,  
__And she flies to a place,  
__where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? The song is called 'Concrete Angel' by DJ Boonie. Please R&R. Thanks **


End file.
